


Wentworth's 4th Birthday Extravaganza!

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A new Nickname for one of the twins, Balloons!, Barry likes to Dance, Birthday Party!, Fluff, Food, Gen, Goes with the Series, Lots of Notes, Minor Aggrivation, Musical Chairs, OOC, OUT OF CHARACTER!, Party Games, Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Presents, SOOOO much Happy..., Silly TAGS, Songs, Super Cute Worthy!, Team is family, The song "Happy", exactly, party hats, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal chaos has finally settled down for Team ColdFlash.<br/>All injuries are healed and the team's in for another hazardous chapter in their lives.<br/>Celebrating Wentworth's 4th Birthday....With everyone...<br/>Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wentworth's 4th Birthday Extravaganza!

"HAAAAAPPY BIIIRD-DAAAY!" Wentworth cheers, running up and down the rented party room of the hotel. Barry and Len have healed and the Griffon Grey situation had been resolved and pushed to the past.  
Now the team-family have decided to throw an especially boisterous party for Wentworth's fourth birthday.  
Barry and Lisa, who were the most excited to celebrate, were beginning to make Len regret allowing them to have the party in the first place.

"How many balloons does that make, Barry?" Len frowns at the two towers of balloons; one blue and one red with yellow stripes.  
"Uhm," the speedster looks the towers over after he's placed them on either side of the entrance way. "Two hundred?"  
There were matching balloon towers in each corner of the room, not to mention the special 'Birthday Boy' ones that were tied to the center of the tables.  
"Leave Barry Daddy alone!" Lisa scolds from where she's putting out the plastic cutlery; Lil'Lisa in a baby pack strapped to her front. "Why don't you make yourself useful, Lenny, and make Mini Me a bottle? She's starting to get fussy."  
With a roll of his eyes, Len goes to the diaper bag by the buffet table where Don was setting up the food.  
"Thanks for inviting me to your shindig, Snart," the Italian smiles as Len approaches. "Are there going to be more people, though? I think I brought too much food."  
"Thanks for catering, Don," Len smirks. "To be honest, I don't know who's on the guest list. My part in this little party is to not strangle those who've put it together."  
Don barks out a loud laugh, catching the attention of everyone in the room.  
"And what, might I ask, is so funny?" Iris inquires walking over with baby Nora asleep in her arms. Her father, Joe, finishes hanging the streamers to approach to group as well.  
"Snart's just being Snart," Don smiles brightly at the reporter. "That's Nora, right?"  
"Yeah," Iris mirrors the other's smile. "You're really good. How could you tell?"  
"LJ cries more," the Italian chuckles.  
"LJ?" Joe asks as he steps up behind his daughter, hand automatically moving to touch the small cheek of the baby girl.  
"Lisa Joy," Don shrugs. "Rory called her that and I thought it was cute."  
"It certainly makes it easier to tell which Lisa you're referring to," Joe chuckles, glancing at the other Lisa as she orders Mick to move a table over.  
Len smirks his agreement, bottle already made as he walks back to his sister.

"Here," Len hands the bottle over. "Everything ready?"  
"I just need someone to open the party hats," Lisa takes the bottle and puts it into the baby's mouth without hesitation. "Do you-?"  
"I'm not wearing one," her brother instantly shoots the idea down. "But I'll open the package."  
Wentworth runs over to his Aunt and father. "Da! Me hewp you?"  
"Sure," Len finds the bag of hats and hands it to his son. "You think you can rip this open?"  
"Yeah!" Worthy takes the bag and in one strong pull, he rips the plastic bag in half, making the hats spill out onto the floor. "Oops."  
"It's okay," his father chuckles, kneeling down to pick up the hats. "Do you want to pick one for yourself?"  
"Des peas!" the toddler carefully examines each hat in turn, giving the 'rejected' one to his father, before choosing a blue one with a red lightning bolt. "Now you?"  
"No thanks," Len smiles. He picks out a pink polka dot one and offers it to his son, "Why don't you offer this to Daddy?"  
"Yeah!" Wentworth runs over to Barry and 'offers' the part hat to his other dad by shoving it in his face. The speedster takes it with a great big grin and immediately puts it on.

"Lenny!" Lisa calls out from her spot next to her boyfriend who was setting up the music station. "Mini Me needs a change!"  
"I'll do it!" Felicity Smoak shouts out, announcing her presence to the group. "I mean, can I? I haven't done it before, but I think I can handle it? If it's okay?"  
Oliver Queen smiles as his fiancée hurriedly walks over to Lisa to take the baby girl from her. Iris and Joe stand on either side of the blonde as she attempts to change her first diaper.  
"Unca Owver!" Wentworth hugs the archer's legs tightly. "Tank you a comin my birday pawty!"  
"Sure thing, Wentworth," Oliver lowers his present to the toddler once his legs are released. "This is for you from Felicity and me. Happy Birthday."  
The little boy gasps, "Tank you!"  
"Ollie! You totally cheated on those last two lights!" Thea Queen protests as she enters the room. "It was NOT yellow. It was definitely red!"  
"Aunt Teya!" Worthy hugs the female archer's legs. "Tank you a comin my birday pawty!"  
"Of course!" Thea scoops the boy up in her arms and spins him a round a few times. "I brought a guest with me. You wanna meet him?"  
"A fend?" Wentworth looks over as Roy Harper shyly walks through the ballooned entrance. The toddler narrows his eyes, considering, as the newcomer waves.  
"Roy," Thea smiles, hugging the little boy in her arms. "This is Wentworth. Or Worthy, if you can't say all that."  
"Hiya, Wentworth," Roy shakes Worthy's hand. "Happy Birthday."  
"You Ant Teya boyfend?" Wentworth asks without skipping a beat.  
Oliver smirks at the bright red blushes on the faces of his partners in crime-fighting.  
Bad guys? Easy.  
Supervillains? No problem.  
A perceptive little boy? Shock & terror. 

"Yeah, uh, we're-we're dating," Roy stutters a little. "Is that okay?"  
"A'cause Woy," Wentworth smiles. "You dust be nigh me Ant Teya, otay?"  
"Absolutely," the young archer nods. "I really like her."  
"Tank you!" the birthday boy gives Thea a hug before climbing out of her arms to give one to Roy. Hugging complete, he runs off to check on his Aunt Felicity.  
"Wow," Roy lets out a breath. "For a second that was scarier than facing Oliver."  
The billionaire raises an eyebrow.  
"Well...almost."

"Ta-da!" Felicity lifts baby Lisa up in the air triumphantly, clean diaper correctly on the child and clothes put back on as well.  
"You're a natural," Joe compliments, taking the dirty diaper to throw it away. "It took Barry three tries before he figured out which way was forward on those things."  
"Joe!" the speedster complains from his spot next to Cisco. He was helping his friend with some of his song selections.  
"It's true!" his foster father defends with a shrug.  
Felicity giggles, cradling the little girl in her arms while Lisa comes for her.  
"Thank you, Felicity," Lisa smiles as she takes the baby back. "And, Barry, you shouldn't feel so bad. Cisco still puts the diaper on wrong the first try."  
"Babe!" her boyfriend protests loudly, cheeks pinking. 

"Clint's here," Len stops a future fight from his spot by Don. Henry is in the entrance way with the young boy at his side.  
"Great job, guys," Henry compliments as he takes the room in. "I really like how many balloons there are."  
"Thank you," Barry pointedly remarks, looking meaningfully over at Len.  
"Cwint!" Wentworth runs over to his friend to give him a hug. "Tank you a comin my birday pawty!"  
"Uh, sure, yeah," the older boy smiles. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Okay, party people!" Lisa claps her hands for everyone's attention. "We will be starting the festivities with musical chairs. So, if you'll all grab a chair and put it in a circle I can show you how it's done."  
"No powers," Len reminds his partner as he helps form the furniture circle.  
"I know," Barry rolls his eyes.  
Nora and Lil'Lisa swing contently in their baby swings while Cisco plays DJ for the first game.  
"Watch yourself, Ollie," Thea grins mischievously at her brother who's standing next to the birthday boy. "Worthy might snatch your chair from right under you."  
"And I learned my lesson," Felicity smirks at her fiancé. "I'm wearing sneakers."  
"Ready?" Cisco calls out, making sure everyone is standing. "Here we go..."  
For the first round everyone gets a chair, just to get them into the mood. It doesn't stop Thea from purposely sitting in her big brother's chair, but in the end the older archer gets a seat.

"...Got that good song in my feet-" Cisco stops the song.  
Felicity SHOVES Oliver out of the way, but her fiancé takes Barry's intended chair, who in turn takes Roy's who takes Joe's. Lisa, Iris, and Len are already seated as the detective dashes for the empty seat near Don. Wentworth takes it instead at the same time Clint sits. Thea and Caitlin chuckle as they sit at the same time that Mick and Henry get a chair.  
Joe shrugs and moves to stand by Cisco for the next round.  
After everyone stands and a chair is removed, Cisco starts the music again...

"When we move, well-" The music stops again.  
Oliver sits first, glaring at his sister who bites back a laugh as she pulls back her hands that were about to push her brother. Lisa, Iris, and Len are already seated again, followed directly by Wentworth and Clint. Mick offers up his seat to Caitlin, but takes Henry's and the doctor can't find another one in time.  
As the song continues to start and stop, the group lessens. They lose Iris, then Roy, then Don. Mick gives up his chair again to Caitlin but doesn't get another in time so he goes out next.  
Right after the pyro loses, things get a little heated.  
Thea and Barry practically fight over a chair, making the speedster lose when the female archer gasps and slips around him. Lisa retaliates by blowing a kiss to Roy who makes a strange noise and distracts his girlfriend, making Thea lose.  
Caitlin loses on purpose so that Clint can stay in the game. Wentworth tries to do the same for Len, but his father kindly declines the offer. Oliver and Felicity go for the same chair and the blonde kisses her fiancé, making him freeze and lose the chair.  
Four players, three chairs left.  
Clint trips and doesn't make it to a chair, but Felicity surrenders hers anyway, claiming a need for a break.  
"Lisa," Len drawls in warning before Cisco starts the music again. "Remember this is a game and your opponents are children."

Wentworth wins, technically. It's a near thing full of conflicting rules, but the birthday boy finds a way for them all to win even though they've all already lost.  
They go for two more rounds, but when the third one ends in an epic fight between Oliver and Thea where they break out their fight moves, everyone agrees to call it quits.

"Pin the Tail on the Donkey" or in their case "Pin the Lightning Bolt on The Flash" is equally fun.  
"Why is there a lighting bolt coming out of his rear end?" Barry almost says "my rear end" but remember that Clint and Don didn't know his identity yet.  
"I've got big hands," Don shrugs. "I'm also not very good when my eyes are closed."  
"Didn't Cisco put that one there?" Len smirks at the genius who bristles as the accusation.  
"No," Cisco growls. "I did the one that's poking Flash in the eye."  
"Like that's better," his teammate chuckles at the other's scowl.  
"Ollie didn't even get his bolt on the paper," Thea grins.  
"I was purposely trying not to win," her brother defends himself, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Ahuh," Thea rolls her eyes. She grins at her boyfriend, "Roy at least got it on the hero's stomach."  
"Me get it on da Fwash foot!" Wentworth giggles, pointing to his bolt on the paper.  
"Clint's the only one who got it in the right spot," Barry smiles at the blonde boy. "Nice job, by the way."  
"It was nothing," Clint blushes, ducking his head to avoid attention.  
"Lenny didn't even try," Lisa pouts. "You could've defended the Snart family honor."  
"What honor?" Len quips. Lil'Lisa starts crying and he gets out of his chair to check on his daughter.  
"Don't get too upset because you got turned around too many times and accidentally tried to tag Cisco with the bolt on accident," Caitlin tries to comfort Lisa.  
"Who says it was an accident?" Lisa giggles, waving at her boyfriend when he turns their way. 

"Enough games!" Don decides with a clap of his hands. "Time to eat!"  
They eat, they drink (juice!), they almost get in a minor food fight.  
"Don't. You. Dare." Len warns Barry icily when the speedster picks up a chunk of lettuce to throw at Lisa's red, laughing face.  
Barry swallows, putting the green leaves back on his plate slowly.  
"Day," Wentworth sighs. "You so siwy."  
"Oliver!" Felicity slaps her fiancé's hand that's concealing a small piece of meatball in it. "Shame on you!"  
The masculine archer blushes, hiding his hand under the table before all the eyes around the tables can see its content.  
"Children," Len sighs, offering Joe a wipe after Nora spits up on his shirt a little.  
The detective chuckles, taking the wipe to clean the small, white spot on his clothes.  
"I know the feeling."

After the food, they have the official "Happy Birthday" song. Mick's voice bellows out over the other's, making a few of the guest get quieter while the others merely raise their own volume to compete with the flame-loving Uncle.  
Instead of a giant cake, the family had decided on cupcakes with little blue swirls of icing.  
"Less spit," Lisa had remarked.  
Wentworth still blows out four candles placed into his slightly larger cupcake and he gets all four flames out in one try. Then Iris and Lisa hand out the remaining desserts.  
The sugar amps up the energy in the room as Cisco raises the music and Barry pushes the tables out of the way for more dance space.  
Len, Henry and Don bow out, but Barry gets everyone else moving to the beat and Wentworth quickly joins in his father's enthusiasm, pulling the women around in a large circle while smiling and giggling. After a few dizzying spins, the women break off into smaller groups, grabbing 'their men' to make them dance with them.  
Cisco purposely plays a slower song to dance with Lisa and Mick offers his hand to Caitlin who surprises everyone when she takes it. Thea and Rory keep blushing like teenagers at prom while Felicity keeps Oliver from glaring at the archers by making him keep eye contact with her. Barry and Iris come together by the combined pushing of Wentworth and Clint. (The birthday boy had whispered something to his friend moments before the action.)  
Joe takes his grandson's hand to dance with him while Clint decides to just wait for the next song near Len and Henry by the twins.

"It might seem crazy what I'm about to say..." The next song plays a little too soon for the couples, but they quickly remember the reason for the festivities and Barry begins the next game of 'dance while you keep a non-helium balloon off the ground'. 

Time flies by fast and the party draws to a close. Wentworth asks to open his presents in front of everyone. His request, of course, is granted and the little boy is place on a chair in the center of the group while Barry helps hand over the gifts one by one.  
Barry and Len's gift was the party itself and Lisa was going to take him out for 'something special' later, so the speedster picks a gift at random and hands it over to his son.  
"A bow and arrow?" the speedster smiles at Oliver after his son opens the first present. It's a miniature bow and the arrows have foam tips. "You trying to say something there, Oliver?"  
The archer shrugs as his fiancée muffles her laughter into his side where they're holding each other.  
"Tank you, Unc Owver!" Worth smiles, trading the open present for a wrapped one.  
"You'll be paying the legal fees if Wentworth hits anything he shouldn't," Len warns the other man as his son rips the paper.  
"Da!" his son bounces in his seat. "Me hava toows!"  
It's a metal toolbox with toy tools inside but they're sturdy and look realistic.  
"That was from me," Henry raises his hand. "Thought the boy might like to tinker like his dad."  
"Tank you, Gappa!" Worthy once again switches out un-wrapped for wrapped.  
Cisco gets him a few shirts that, interestingly enough, have the same designs as a few he's worn around STAR Labs in the past.  
"I don't care what Len says, I gotta keep our boy in style."  
Mick gets him a small, indoor-use tent.  
"Can't crash this one... Though, it might be flammable."  
Don gives him a pillow that looks like a sandwich.  
"What can I say? I have a love of food."  
Iris gives him a journal, pencil and pen set with his initials on it.  
"In case he wants to write when he isn't fighting crime or playing politics."  
Joe gives him a stuffed polar bear.  
"So that Leo can have a friend."  
Wentworth's eyes brighten at the thought, "Tank you giva Lo a new fwend, Pop Pop!"  
Cling, blushing and suddenly nervous, hands over a small crumpled package.  
"It's not much, really, it's barely anything at all," he stutters as Worthy opens it. "If you don't like it, that's fine. Honest! I just didn't want to give you nothing, since it's your birthday and all."  
It's a Flash action figure, out of its box and obviously played with before. The adults could tell the older boy had given up one of his own toys so that he could have something to give to the birthday boy. Len's jaw tightened while Joe and Barry exchanged secret, worried looks.  
"Wow! Tank you, Cwint!" Wentworth jumps off of his chair to give his friend a hug. "You so nice to give me dis! Tank you!"  
"You're welcome, it's-it isn't," Clint returns the hug as his face reddens. He turns his head to the side in an attempt to hide from the adults. "Happy Birthday."  
"We're the only ones who forgot to get him something!" Thea complains, smacking her boyfriend in the chest with the back of her hand.  
"Hey," Roy protests. "Don't look at me! You invited me at the last second. I didn't even know there was a Wentworth a few hours ago."  
"Das otay!" Worthy waves away the couple's concerns with a roll of his eyes. "You pesense is my pesens."  
"Uh?" Thea looks to Len and Barry for translation.  
"You're presense is his present," Barry explains with a proud smile.  
"You are the sweetest thing!" Felicity nearly squeals, pulling the birthday boy up into her arms to swing him back and forth in a tight hug. "Honestly, Oliver. I want one!"

Cisco sets up a camera to take a group shot right before the guests leave. Most of them even wear party hats for the photo. Lisa promises to send a copy of it to everyone as their 'thank you for coming' cards.

Henry takes Clint back home and Joe helps Don wrap up the leftover food.  
"I'm glad you could come," Barry smiles as he shakes Oliver's hand. The Star City residents are gathered in the doorway, ready to leave.  
"Bad guys tend to keep their activities during the evening hours," Oliver grins. "Plus I had Diggle, Laurel and Sara to watch over the city."  
"Bye, Barry," Felicity pulls the speedster into a hug. "I love you. I love your kids. I want to take them home but Oliver said no."  
"Snart said no too," her fiancé reminds her.  
"Hush! You're ruining the moment," the blonde blindly kicks at the archer. She pulls back from the hug to smile brightly at Barry, "I'll see you at our wedding, right?"  
"As long as you remember to send me the invite," Barry smiles back. "You can't expect me to be able to show up at a moment's notice."  
"But you can show up at a moments notice," Felicity remarks sarcastically.  
"Come on, Felicity," Oliver pulls his fiancée away from the speedster by her elbow. "Let Barry get back to his family."  
"But we're family too," the blonde pouts, but it's all for show. She's waves at Barry as her fiancé pulls her out of the building. Roy and Thea wave goodbye as well as they follow behind.

"Come on, Lenny! Just one picture?"  
"No."  
"You can rip it right off your head once I'm done."  
"No."  
"Barry!"  
"Don't even think about it!"  
Barry looks to the two Snart siblings. Lisa is frowning at Len, a blue and white spotted party hat in one hand and her phone in the other.  
"Lisa," the speedster approaches them as Len ignores his sister in favor of packing the diaper bag. "What are you doing?"  
"I just wanted to get one measly picture with Captain-Could-Care-Less," Lisa jerks her head towards her bother. "He has some over imaginative ideas that I want blackmail material."  
"No," Len counters, zippering the bag with more force than needed. "I just don't want to wear the ridiculous piece of shaped cardboard."  
"Why not?" Lisa whines. "It would go perfectly with the girls' 'One Year With Daddy' photo book."  
"I like the book idea, Lisa," Len admits. "But I will not wear that hat."  
"And," her brother continues, turning his glare to the speedster, "If you put it on my head with your speed, so help me, I will invent new words for what I will do to you."  
Barry swallows, knowing full well that his partner isn't kidding.  
"Lisa," the hero shakes his head. "It's not worth it."  
"Fine!" Lisa tosses the hat onto the table. "But you better make it up to me, Lenny."  
"How 'bout I keep changing and bathing the girls so that you don't have to?" Len drawls with a smirk.  
Lisa opens her mouth to protest, but then pauses, thinks better of it, and nods her head instead.  
"Thought so."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I do NOT own either shows. I do NOT own any characters. I do NOT own any games. I do NOT own any songs. 
> 
> Musical Notes: (There's only 2 lines from the first and 1 from the second.)  
> "Can't Stop the Feeling" - Justin Timberlake  
> "Happy" - Pharrell Williams
> 
> Personal Note:  
> Not sure if this is obvious (though I'm 98% sure it is) - I don't go to a lot of parties. I'm not really a 'party person' per se. So, if this seems a little stiff? I'm sorry about that. I was trying for 'dramatically cute' but I'm not sure what I got in the end....  
> [I keep getting these ideas/writing intentions, but once I start writing it takes on a life of its own and I'm never sure how good it is.....]
> 
> TAG Note:  
> In honor of Wentworth turning 4: He (and his sisters) will now, and in the future, be tagged with just their names. No more "Original Character" in the front.
> 
> Arrow Note:  
> This is an AU. Whatever Felicity might know, or whatever "should be" happening in Star City does not necessarily happen here. =]
> 
> Nickname Note:  
> **SO: Without intending to. Without even knowing I HAD until yesterday (7/18/16). I made a "Prison Break" reference! Lincoln's son, Lincoln Junior - "LJ"... Len's daughter, Lisa Joy "LJ"... My brain exploded as I burst into giggles.


End file.
